Fortunate Consequences
by Darkrubie
Summary: A/U:After a night of passion with her boss leaves her pregnant,Kori Anders quits her job and flees from Gotham after she tried telling Richard that the baby was his only for him to get angry and kick her out of his office.6 months later,Richard decides he cant live without Kori in his life and goes to bring her home only to find out she was telling the truth. Can they work it out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Teen Titans. This is my first story so please leave some reviews and I am open to any constructive criticism but please be kind about it, thanks for reading! -Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori Anders sighed as she rolled over in bed

"I am not ready to deal with the day." she said from under her pillow.

Knowing that she really needed to get up Kori groaned, rolled out of bed and shuffled to her bathroom to take a shower. Her morning showers seemed to be her time to reflect on life but lately the only thing that has entered her mind are thoughts of a certain man named Richard Grayson. Kori groaned and thumped her head against the wall as his name entered her brain.

"What's the matter with you?" She muttered to herself. "He is your boss and relies on you and the fact that you're not supposed to have feelings for him."

How could she not feel something for the man though. Richard has been her friend for most of her life and he is absolutely amazing. He has silky ink black hair that Kori would love to run her fingers through. The most beautiful cerulean eye colour that she could just lose herself in and whenever they locked eyes she felt as if he were looking into her soul. His smile lit up her world when he would actually grace her with one. That man was way too serious but I guess if you ran a multibillion dollar company you would be too. He had a body that the gods would be jealous of and as Kori thought of his marvellous body she also realized that she was going to be late and quickly finished her shower. When she got out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror and took stock. Her emerald green eyes seemed as bright and shiny as her flaming red hair. She loved wearing her hair down because it seemed to compliment her heart shape face perfectly, but Richard had thought that it would be more professional pulled back. Kori started the task of getting ready for work as his secretary. She applied a little blush and mascara to her face and pulled her hair into a sophisticated bun. Accepting her appearance she rushed into her room to get dressed. She pulled on some stockings over her long, tan legs and put on a tight black skirt that flared out at the end. Her top was a shade darker than her eyes and was tucked into her skirt. The last thing she put on was a pair of black heels. As Kori looked into the mirror she happened to look over at the clock and gasped as she saw the time. She grabbed her keys, jacket, phone, and purse as she rushed out the front door to her car and rushed to Richards house.

* * *

As Kori pulled up to Wayne manor she thought of all the fun she had with Richard here as kids. This was practically Kori's home seeing how her parents both perished when she was a child. She was born in a country somewhere in Europe called Tameran and when she lost her parents she was sent to live with her uncle Galfore in Gotham City. It was hard moving to a new country and learning a new language. In Kori's first day of school she was unmercifully teased until Richard stood up for her and took her under his wing. That was when she became his friend and eventually fell in love with him. Kori sighed and walked up to the front door. As she expected the door opened before she could knock and she smiled happily at the old white haired man she had come to think of as a grandfather.

"Good morning Alfred, how are you on this lovely morning?" She happily said to him.

"Even better now that my favourite ray of sunshine has arrived." he warmly replied to her which caused Kori to give him her signature beaming smile.

"Ah that's the smile that I love so much." Alfred said while smiling.

"Is Richard up yet?" Kori asked only to see Alfred's smile disappear.

Hesitantly he replied "Not yet Miss Kori but I will go and rouse him."

Kori smiled "oh nonsense Alfred, you go take a rest and I'll get his butt out of bed!" She exclaimed only to see her dear friend frown.

"I insist Miss Kori-" he said only to be cut off with a beaming smile and Kori giving him "The Look".

"Come on Alfred. I'm sure it's not that bad. I've seen it all over the years of doing this." she said to him and Alfred knew this was true.

He also knew that the person whom he had come to think of as his own family would be crushed if she went upstairs. He saw how Kori has looked at the young Master Dick and he silently cursed that boy. Before Alfred could protest Kori started guiding him through the house and to the kitchen.

"I could really use some of your delicious coffee Alfred. It has been so long and my coffee doesn't compare." She said with a wink.

Alfred knew what she was doing.

"Of course Miss Kori, have a seat in the living room and I will bring it to you but don't go wandering." he said sternly.

Kori just smiled and walked out of the room. As soon as she was out of eye shot she went up the stairs and through the many hallways to Richards room. Upon opening the door she realized why Alfred insisted on waking Richard.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Thanks everyone for the kind words! I do plan to update this story at least once a week although im finding it hard to resist the urge to update it every time I write a new chapter haha. This chapter and the previous one were a little short so I figured it would probably be a good idea to update! To: Jhenybadefan, thank you so much! I feel honored to be added to your favourites lists!**

**Enjoy this new chapter and like always please leave a review! :)**

* * *

Kori's breath got caught in her throat as she looked at the sight before her. She shouldn't be surprised at seeing Richard in bed asleep with two naked women. She had seen it before and he does have a reputation as a playboy yet it didn't make the pain in her heart lessen. Kori glared at the two women sleeping soundly. Shocker, they were bottle blondes and Kori nearly gasped when she saw that one of the girls was her so called arch nemeses, Kitten. Katherine aka Kitten has been making Kori's life hell since school so to see her draped across Richard like some hussy made Kori feel like her heart was being ripped in half. Kori narrowed her eyes and stomped over to the curtains and wrenched them open. She smirked with satisfaction when she heard Kitten screech at the sudden sunshine that poured through the windows.

Kori turned to the two women and with a voice that was so sweet she even made herself sick she said "Well ladies, it is time for Mr. Grayson to prepare for the day so if you would be so kind as to grab your clothes and leave that would be fantastic. There are multiple bathrooms with showers if you wish to clean up and coffee downstairs."

Kitten glared at Kori and then smirked. She turned to Richard who was trying to fall back asleep and whined "aww richie-poo are you going to let HER ruin our fun!?"

Richard took a moment to look at Kitten and then look at Kori. "Leave" he said.

"What! Wh-" Kitten screeched only to be cut off by Richard

"I said leave. I need to prepare for the day, but if you leave your number with Miss Anders I will call you." Kitten smirked and bounced out of bed clearly pleased with his answer.

Little did she know that it was Richard's generic answer and he would most likely never call her. Now it was Kori's turn to smirk.

"I shall send Alfred up with coffee Mr. Grayson." said Kori with a forced smile. Richard frowned as he watched Kori turn and leave the room.

As soon as Kori shut the door she rushed downstairs and into the kitchen to seek the comfort for her ailing heart that only Alfred could provide. She stood there hugging her friend as he rubbed her back in a soothing motion for what seemed like an eternity until she heard someone clear their throat. She whirled around and came face to face with the man she had fallen hopelessly in love with.

His deep eyes looked apologetic as he rubbed the back of his head and said "I'm sorry you had to see that. I should've set my alarm or something."

Kori forced a smile and a chuckle "Oh Richard it's not the first time I've had to do this."

Richard gave her a sheepish smile that melted Kori's heart as he said "Well it's not your job to do that kind of stuff and I'm really sorry you had to see that."

He pulled Kori into a hug and she felt like her knees would give way. She gently returned the hug and felt all her anger and hurt melt away and be replaced with warmth and affection. Unfortunately he pulled away too soon in her opinion and she was force to return to business mode as she heard Richard ask about the day's agenda. Kori pulled her phone out and quickly started rattling off all his meetings for the day as he sat there drinking his coffee.

When they were done working on his schedule and drinking coffee Richard stood to go get ready but he first pulled Kori into another hug and murmured "I don't know what I would do without you." in her ear which caused Kori to pull back and beam at him.

"You'd fall apart." she said with a smirk and a wicked gleam in her eye.

Richard laughed and agreed as he gave her on final squeeze as he went upstairs to prepare for the day. Kori sat down at the breakfast bar with a huge smile plastered on her face as she returned to her coffee oblivious to Alfred's knowing smirk.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Richards view on what happened that morning and things heat up in the office!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Thanks everyone for the kind words! I noticed a lot of people want me to update more than once a week and I apologize because I think I confused you. What I meant to say was I will try and update as often as I can but since I am stating grad school in a couple of weeks, it will become increasingly difficult to update all the time. I will promise though that you will get AT LEAST one update a week. I hope to do way more than just one but I cant promise that. I apologize if these chapteres seem short to anyone, I am just starting out as a writer and to me, those places seemed to be a perfect spot to stop. Some of these next chapters are much longer. Well enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review! :)**

* * *

Richard sighed as he loosened his tie. This had to be the longest day of his life. It started with a completely horrendous morning, Richard groaned and thumped his head on the desk. It all started when he was having a wonderful dream about a certain red headed beauty that he was so rudely awakened with the worst sound he ever heard. Richard cringed at the thought of waking up next to Kitten.

"No more alcohol for me." Richard murmured.

He next thought of the look of Kori's face when she woke them up. She looked really pissed, her beautiful green eyes actually looked like they were ablaze when she looked down at the scene before her and Richard thought he saw a flash of pain but quickly dismissed it. Oh how Richard wished his fiery red head had feelings for him but she made a point to constantly tell him how much she valued their friendship.

"I wonder if she likes someone" the thought caused Richard to narrow his eyes. No one is good enough for his Kori he silently seethed.

"It's probably that Xavier Redd from accounting, he seems to hit on her a lot." Richard's murderous thoughts were cut off when an angelic voice said

"Whom does Mr. Redd hit on?" Richard quickly turned around and came face to face with the woman of his dreams.

"N-no one" Richard stuttered and turned to mush when he heard Kori's bell like giggle.

"I apologize for startling you, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me." Kori said giving him a shy smile which slowly disappeared until she finally said

"Is something wrong? You have this glazed look in your eyes." Richard quickly snapped out of his "Kori's smile" induced trance and ended up knocking over his water in the process. He swore out loud as Kori ran to his bathroom to grab a couple of towels. She went back behind his desk to help him clean up and when they both reached for the glass at the same time Richard could have swore he felt a spark where their skin met. They both quickly wrenched their hands back and turned to look at each other. Richard swore he could see a flash of desire in her bright emerald gaze as their faces slowly inched their way towards each other. Right as they were so tantalizingly close to Richards dreams come true he heard the one voice he wished he could never hear again.

"Richie-poo!" Kitten called out as she started to open his office door. Kori sprang apart from Richard in the blink of an eye and quickly excused herself, almost knocking kitten over as she rushed from Dick's office.

"Excuse you!" Kitten shrieked and then plastered a smile on her face as she turned to Richard.

"So do you have a date to the ball tomorrow night?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Richard absentmindedly replied that he didn't and she squealed taking that as him asking her to go. She threw her arms around him and then rushed out of the office thinking out loud of her dress ideas. Richard couldn't care less as he continued to think of the almost kiss he shared with Kori. He thought of how she was probably upset with him now for what he would have considered to be a most glorious moment. Richard groaned and slammed his head down on the desk for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

When Kori was finally out of his office she leaned up against the wall. She can't believe that what would have been the best moment of her life was ruined by that retched woman. Soon Kori heard a squeal and saw the bane of Kori's existence quickly exiting Richards's office and shutting his door on the way out. When kitten turned and saw Kori she narrowed her eyes and quickly smirked like she had caught a big fat mouse.

"So who are you going to the ball with? Richie-poo just personally asked me to accompany him, wasn't that so nice and thoughtful?" Kitten said with a sickening voice.

She grinned when she saw Kori's eyes widen and turned to stalk off to her office. Kori took this time to bolt to the woman's restroom and couldn't even lock herself in a stall before the tears started pouring out.

"So much for thinking we had a moment" she thought angrily.

It took a few moments for Kori to finally get her emotions under control and she was able to exit the stall. She looked at her red rimmed eyes and sighed. She started to repair the damage that the tears caused by splashing some water on her face and reapplying her makeup. By the time she was satisfied 20 minutes had passed and she decided that she really needed to get back to her desk. Kori wrenched open the door but as soon as she turned the corner outside of the bathroom she crashed into someone. Papers flew all around as Kori landed on her rump and the person she crashed into sprawled out in front of her.

"Oh my goodness I apologize greatly! I should have been paying more attention-" only to have her ramble cut short with a deep chuckle.

"It's ok Cutie, no harm done." Xavier said as he helped Kori up. "I could use a hand the the papers though." He said with an amused tone.

"Oh, of course! I really am sorry" Kori said with tears starting to come to her eyes again.

She quickly got to the task of picking up papers, mostly to hide her tears, when se felt a soft yet firm and pull her chin up.

"No use crying over spilled papers." Xavier said with a smile that actually seemed to make Kori chuckle.

When all the papers were picked up the both stood and nervously looked at each other. Right when Kori was about to apologize and leave to go back to her desk Xavier blurted out

"Would you like to go to the Wayne Ball tomorrow night? Ya know, with me?"

Kori was slightly shocked as she sat there looking at Xavier. He was tall with black hair a brown eyes that almost seemed to have a red tint to them. A lot of people thought that he and Richard looked a lot alike. Xavier nervously shuffled in the spot where he was standing and right when he was about to say never mind it was a mistake, Kori said with a smile

"I would like that very much."

Xavier grinned back and said "Awesome, I'll pick you up at 7 then, see you tomorrow Cutie!"

Kori politely smiled back and waved him off. Maybe she just needed to find someone to get Richard off her mind she mused to herself. Little did she know that Richard ran out of his office when he heard a crash and saw their whole exchange and seeing that slimeball Xavier touch his precious Kori damn near put him into a fit of rage. As Kori came back to her desk she saw Richard watching her and smiled at him. He simply glared at her and stomped into his office slamming the door shut on his way in. Kori groaned as she sat at her desk and thumped her head down on the desktop for was seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

* * *

**Next chapter: The Wayne Ball**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Thanks for the amazing reviews! I must warn you that within the next couple of chapters, the reason why this story is rated M shows up. With that said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always please leave a review if you feel the story is missing something or if you think something is wrong. -Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori held the phone away from her ear as she heard a usually calm and sardonic voice squeal loudly.

"Rachel I think that is the first time you have squealed." Kori said with a teasing voice.

"I think calling it squealing is a little much." Rachel replied, back to her usual monotone voice.

Kori grinned "Well what would you call it?" She questioned.

"I was simply loudly exclaiming my excitement at the thought of you FINALLY almost kissing Dick. It's about time you two love birds got around to realizing your feelings." Rachel said with a tone that make Kori pretty sure she was smirking.

"Richard doesn't have these feelings for me. He simply got caught up in the moment." Kori said while ignoring Rachel's sigh.

"I wish you two would stop tip toeing around one another, it was the same thing in high school. You two just need to admit your feelings." Rachel said as if she had all the knowledge of love in the world.

"One day it will just click for you two, I'm sure of it." She continued. Kori sighed and said with a hopeful voice

"I really hope your right. Listen I really need to start getting ready for the Ball so I will have to call you tomorrow."

"Make sure you do! I want all the details." Rachel said with a stern voice.

"Goodbye Rachel!" Kori said with a sing songy voice and hung up before Rachel could object.

Kori shook her head while smiling and went to get ready.

"Come in!" Kori called when she heard a knock at the door.

She peaked out into the hallway and smiled at Xavier as he walked in.

"I'll only be a few more minutes so make yourself comfortable" she called out again.

Instead of sitting down Xavier took a moment to look at Kori's living room. He walked over to the fireplace to gaze at the pictures she had. He smiled at one of Kori with her arms around another lovely woman who looked like she would rather be dipped in acid than be hugged. She must be Kori's best friend if she was ok with the contact. Xavier looked over at the next picture and instantly frowned.

"Fuck Grayson. Maybe taking his girl to this stupid party will teach him for passing over me for that promotion. It'll kill him when I go on and on about what an animal she is in the sack." Xavier mumbled to himself.

He glared at the picture and the way Dick looked at Kori like she was the brightest star in the world. Xavier heard Kori coming down the hallway so he whirled around and plastered a smile to his face. His fake smile turned into a real one when he saw the way Kori looked. She beamed at him as he held his arm out and she gingerly wrapped her arm around his.

"You look absolutely stunning." Xavier said which earned him another thousand watt smile.

"Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. Are you ready to go?" Kori asked.

"Absolutely." Xavier said while steering them towards Kori's door.

"This is going to be easier than I thought" Xavier thought to himself with a wicked glint in his eye that Kori was completely oblivious to.

Richard bit back the urge to roll his eyes as he heard the joke told by the old man stand in front of him.

"These parties are the most boring thing in the world." Richard thought to himself.

He noticed the group around him quiet and he almost thought he said comment out loud. Richard quickly glanced up with an apology ready when he noticed that all the men were staring at something behind him. Richard quickly turned to where they were all looking and felt his mouth drop open when he saw the thing responsible for their reactions. Kori was coming down the staircase with with one of her signature amazing smiles. She took Richard breath away yet again. She looked stunning in her emerald, strapless, floor length dress. It hugged her ample curves beautifully and flowed out after her hips. Richard could feel his face heating up at the thought of seeing her curves plastered to his body. He shook his head of the thought and cleared his throat as he crossed the ballroom to greet his dear friend.

"Richard! Don't you look handsome this evening!" Kori exclaimed. "You don't look too bad yourself." Richard said feeling his smile grow as he noticed a blush tinge her cheeks.

She looked down on the ground and her beautifully curled hair fell over her face like a curtain. Richard loved her hair. It was so fiery and soft. Richard could resist the urge to run his fingers through it as he tucked her gorgeous locks behind her ear. Kori quickly looked up and met his eye. Richard felt himself get lost in her earthy eyes and he felt the same spark as he did in the office the other day.

"There you are Kori! I was looking everywhere for you" Richard could feel his eyes narrow as he heard the voice of Xavier drawing near.

He brought out his business smile and bored eyes and he turned to what Richard thought was the scum of the earth.

"Mr. Redd. How are you n this fine evening?" Richard asked in a polite tone.

He noticed Xavier's eyes narrow at and replied back with an almost smug tone.

"Amazing, but then again anyone would be if they had this stunning woman on their arm." Xavier turned to Kori and asked "Well cutie would you like to dance?"

Kori nervously glanced at Richard but before she could reply she heard Kitten's shrill voice exclaim "Of course she would! Richie-poo and I were just about to go dance ourselves."

She sent a quick murderous glare to Kori. Before anyone could say anything Kitten and Xavier dragged their respective dates to the dance floor. Luckily for the star crossed lovers they were still able to look at each other from across the ballroom. They grinned at each other until their dates caught on to what was happening and quickly spun around so Richard and Kori could no longer look at each other.

* * *

**Next chapter: Something happends in the ladies restroom that will either bring Kori and Richard closer together, or tear them apart for good. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: thamks for the reviews! I have noticed people have a asked for longer chapters and after I have taken it into account and since I already wrote a couple of chapters, after those get posted the chapters will be longer. Warning: these next two chapters are why I rated the story M. So please enjoy like always, please leave a review! -Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori couldn't keep the constant blush off her face ever since Richard touched her. He almost had a look of longing in his eyes. She sighed at the thought yet again.

"Is something wrong?" Xavier asked with what sounded like an annoyed tone. Kori smiled and replied

"No I am just having a wonderful evening, thank you very much for asking me to accompany you."

Xavier smirked and said "No problem cutie. I've actually been dying to get you out of the office and to see you loosen up. I like what I see." Xavier smiled when Kori blushed.

"I think we need to loosen you up a little more! I brought you a cocktail." Xavier exclaimed.

Kori looked at him apologetically and replied "I'm sorry but I don't really drink-" Xavier cut her off and said

"It's a party! Live a little!"

Kori hesitantly reached for the glass and tried to take a sip only to have Xavier tip the glass more and caused her to down it all and start choking. A little spilled on her dress which caused her to send a deathly glare at the man smirking at her.

"Excuse me." She said with a tight voice and got up to go to the restroom and clean herself up.

Kori stood in front of the mirror wiping a damp cloth across her chest and dress.

"Ugh I hope this comes off!" She muttered out loud.

Kori was too busy trying to clean her dress off that she didn't hear someone enter the bathroom. She eeped when she felt someone run their hand down her arm.

"Xavier! What are you doing in here?" Kori nearly shouted.

"Why I came in here to see you." Xavier said with a smirk and a wicked glint in his eye that caused Kori to shiver and back away only to run into the sink. Xavier closed the distance and pulled her to him. He bent down to whisper in her ear

"I've been trying to get you alone for a long time now." Kori tried to push him and away but he gripped her arm like a vice which caused her to wince from the pain.

"I'm sorry if I have led you on in anyway but I am not interested in that kind of relationship. Now can you please let go? You are hurting my arm."

Xavier's smirk turned to a deadly serious face and it caused Kori to cringe in fear

"I am not leaving this room without getting what I want." He said through clinched teeth and he suddenly mashed his mouth against hers. Kori gasped and tasted blood from where Xavier caused her lips to be crushed against her teeth. Xavier mistook this gasp as a moan and an invitation to thrust his tongue into her mouth. Kori narrowed her eyes and bit his tongue as hard as she could. Xavier yelled out in pain and then narrowed his eyes.

"You're going to pay for that bitch!" He yelled and then back handed Kori across the face.

Kori could taste more blood in her mouth but before she could do anything else Xavier was pressed up against her. He had his knees spread apart so his legs her on either side of her, trapping her against the sink. It was then that Kori saw her chance and she brought her knee up as hard as she could and felt relief when it connected with Xavier's most private area. He instantly dropped to the ground which gave Kroc a chance to dash away. Xavier was still curled up on the floor when he heard a giggle and the stall door near him open up.

"Let's get you fixed up" the woman said as she wrapped her arms around Xavier.

She was running down the hallway looking over her shoulder towards the bathroom when she collided with someone. Kori shrieked and started blindly swinging her arms when all of a sudden she felt them pinned to her sides. Kori continued to struggle until she heard the voice of a man whom she so longed to hear. She blinked and turned to sobs as Richards face came into view.

"What's wrong Kori?" Richard asked with a worried look on his face.

"J-just please take me away from here" Kori sobbed into his chest. Richard instantly started ushering her towards the hotel elevator. He pushed the penthouse button and gathered his love into a hug. It killed him seeing her like this shaken up and he would make who ever was the cause of this pay dearly. The elevator door opened with a ding and Richard instantly had them moving towards his room. As soon as they were in the room Richard sat Kori down on the bench and ran to get her some water. She shakily took the glass and took a sip. Richard sat next to her and put his arms around her. He started stroking her arm until he noticed her wince. Richard pulled back to look at her arm, his eyes narrowing as he saw a bruise starting to take shape, marring her perfect skin.

"Who did this to you?" Richard demanded in an angry tone only to regret it when he saw Kori cringe.

"Richard please, I do not wish to speak of it now. Can you please go back to holding me?" Kori asked with a small voice.

"Of course" he murmured, pulling her back into his embrace. "I'd do anything for you Kori" Richard whispered.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity when Richard finally noticed Kori's breathing had steadied and she stopped shaking. He pulled his head back and brought his hand under her chin to bring her head up to face him.

"Feeling better?" Richard asked in almost a whisper

"Yes" Kori simply replied back with a small smile.

Richard was suddenly aware of how close their faces were. He looked into Kori's mesmerizing eyes and felt the world around him disappear. He slowly inched his face closer to hers and finally touched his lips against hers. He felt like he was in heaven until he felt Kori stiffen against him and just like that Richard felt like his whole world was about to come crashing down.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): Ugh it was actually really writing this chapter. I kind of hate it and would rather say oh they did the deed and move on to the next chapter but oh well. Just a warning in case you didnt see the other two or didnt catch on to what this chapter is about, its about them making love. I wouldnt be against it if you guys just skipped this chapter but if you must read it I would appreciate reviews on how to write stuff like this better ;p -Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori stiffened when Richards lips came into contact with hers, she began having flashbacks to the bathroom but than it hit her. This was Richard kissing her and he would never do the kind of stuff Xavier did!

"You have been waiting for this moment forever you idiot!" Kori thought to herself and with that final thought she kissed Richard back with everything she had.

Richard was about to pull away when he felt Kori stiffen when all of a sudden she melted into his embrace and started kissing him back with such hunger, it felt like Richard had died and gone to heaven. Richard slid his tongue along Kori's lips, enticing her to part them and he was not disappointed when he suddenly felt Kori's tongue dance with his. After a few minutes of this Richard felt her hand slide up into his scalp which sent shivers down his spine and caused him to groan. The kissing stopped and Richard looked at Kori, her eyes full of love, desire, and mischievousness that made Richards toes want to curl. The air seemed to change around them and suddenly they were all over each other. Richard started out with butterfly kisses on her lips but quickly started to move them down her jaw and neck. Kori moaned when she felt Richards tongue snake across her collarbone. She ran her fingers through his silky hair once more before sliding them down his chest, coming to a stop at his tie. She quickly pulled it off him and began unbuttoning his shirt, aching to feel his muscular chest. She had dreamed of this moment for a lifetime.

Richard couldn't stop kissing her, it was she was some kind of drug that he would be happy to be addicted to. He felt Kori run her hands up his abdomen, causing each muscle to tense as she made her way up to his shoulders. She pushed his shirt down his arms and Richard briefly and reluctantly let go of her so he could fling his shirt off. Richard quickly attached his lips to hers again, groaning as he felt Kori's hand slowly sliding all over his body. He grabbed Kori by the hips and lifted her up so that they could both stand, never breaking lip contact. He reached behind her back and slowly started sliding the zipper of her dress down and when he felt the material slide down and pool by his feet he pulled his head back to look. Richard was speechless. Kori stood there nervously as he looked her body up and down. She was bra-less and only wearing a scrap of lace for panties and Richard thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He went back to kissing her lips but slowly started kissing his way down her face and neck until he came to her breast, he tentatively flicked his tongue at one of the rosy buds and smiled when he heard Kori gasp and thread her fingers through his hair. He began his wonderful attack on her breasts, loving every wonderful sound that came from the woman in front of him. He was a little disappointed when Kori stopped him but disappointment was quickly replaced with shock and amazement when he felt her slowly run her hands down his body and to his pants. She quickly stripped his belt off and unbuttoned his pants. Richard felt his legs turn to jello when she ran her fingers across the skin right above his boxers and sucked in a shaky breath when he felt her hook her fingers into the elastic and quickly pull them down along with his pants. Now it was his turn to be gazed at and he was elated as her eyes darkened with desire. Richard pulled Kori up against his body and attacked her lips once again. He brought his hands down to cup her bottom and lift her up, walking both of them to the bed. He laid her down on the soft comforter and poised himself over her, never once breaking the kiss. Richard began kicking and kissing her collarbone as he reached down to the hem to her panties, chuckling at the gasp she gave when he pulled them down her long legs and tossing them behind him. He trailed back up her legs, noting how she shivered when his calloused fingers brushed against her inner thigh. He went back to kissing her mouth and smiled against her lips when he heard her moan when his fingers made contact with her sensitive nub. His deft fingers brought sounds out of Kori that turned him on so much that he simply couldn't hold back anymore. Richard broke the kiss to gage Kori's reaction as he nudged her opening. She looked at him with so much desire and wanting that Richard instantly knew that she couldn't wait any longer as well and he thrust inside her. Richard was in heaven. No woman had ever felt this amazing. Kori's moan brought him back down to earth. He gave her a few moments to adjust to him, letting her decide when to continue. It didn't take long at all and Richard moaned when he felt Kori begin to rock her hips. Richard began his thrusts at an almost painfully slow speed. Kori brought his face down to hers and she kissed him than turned his head to whisper "I want it fast and I want it now." Of course Richard had no issues with this and quickened his face. He pulled back to look at the ecstasy in Kori's eyes and marvel in the moans and gasps she was letting out. Kori wrapped her legs around Richards's hips which cause him to moan at the new sensations. He began thrusting harder and faster, hard enough to make the headboard slam into the wall, leaving marks on it but Richard didn't care. He could tell Kori was close and he would do everything he could to take her over the edge first. It was getting harder to keep that promise as he felt heat pool in his stomach and head south, luckily he didn't have to keep it up long because right when he felt he was about to lose it, Kori began to shriek and tighten around him. He knew he caused her to orgasm and the though of that caused Richard to finally give into his own. He thrust a few more times, grunting out her name as he emptied himself and his soul into her. When he was finally done he pulled out and collapsed next to her. They laid there panting and trying to catch their breath. Richard rolled to his side and pulled Kori to him. He felt like she fit with him perfectly and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter: A phone call that changes everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Wew im glad that chapter is done with. Now I can get back to the actual story and what not, I just finished writing a chapter and man is there some tough times coming up! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and as always, please leave a review! I cant improve if I dont know that there is something wrong :) -Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori felt the sunlight hit her exposed skin which caused her to smile. She felt something shift beneath her head which made her panic for a second until she remembered what happened the night before. Kori looked up and grinned when she saw Richards face, he looked so much younger when his face was relaxed from sleep. She ached from the desire to touch his face but she didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful and he even had a faint smile on his face. As Kori sat there studying him she heard a buzzing sound. She quietly slipped from the bed and went in search from the sound. She realized it was her phone inside her purse. It stopped ringing as soon as she got to the purse so she looked down at the screen and was shocked to see she missed 11 phone calls from Rachel. Kori quickly walked to the bathroom, shut the door and started dialing Rachel's number.

"Oh thank the heavens you answered!" Rachel exclaimed

"What's wrong?" Kori asked with concern in her voice.

Rachel sobbed "Gar has been cheating on me!"

Kori gasped and said "Oh my goodness! What makes you think that?"

"I caught him with is ex girlfriend Terra!" Rachel exclaimed which caused Kori to gasp again.

"I really need you, I need girl time." Rachel quietly said.

Kori was shocked; Rachel was more of a lone wolf kind of girl who usually hated girl time. Kori usually had to beg and blackmail her in order to get Rachel to have one. If Rachel wanted to have a girls night than Kori knew it must be really bad and because of this she said

"Of course! I will get on the first flight to Jump City that I can. Everything will be fine Rachel."

With that Kori hung up and exited the bathroom. When Kori was dressed she looked at the bed where Richard still asleep and smiled. Oh how she wished she could climb back into bed and snuggle into his embrace but she knew that Rachel needed her. Kori went over to the desk and began writing Richard a note explaining why she had to leave and when she finished she laid it on the pillow next to her loves handsome face. She kissed him on the forehead and reluctantly exited the room, heading towards the elevator.

She stood there silently waiting in the elevator as it descended when it stopped a few floors down from the penthouse. Her deliriously happy mood was ruined when the last person she ever wanted to see stepped in.

"Guess I'm not the only one who is doing morning after walk although I look much better doing it." Kitten said with a sneer.

Kori oozed sweetness when she said "We'll you have had more practice than I so it would be a shame if you didn't have it down to a fine art. Who was the unlucky fellow?"

"Oh just your date from last night" kitten said with a smirk.

"Well I hope you two enjoyed each other, trash has to stick together I suppose." Kori said with a genuine smile turned towards the elevator doors.

"Who was the unfortunate soul that was stuck with you?" Kitten asked, her voice dripping with venom.

"I guess momentarily we shared similar thoughts because I did exactly what you did. I can assure you that, that was the last date you ever have with Richard. He is not your "Richie-poo". He is my Richard and I better not catch you hanging on him again." Kori said with a glare to match the seriousness in her voice. At that moment the elevator dinged of their arrival and Kori walked out leaving a stunned kitten in her wake.

* * *

Richard awoke feeling like the he was the greatest man in the world. He rolled over only to find that the bed was empty.

"She must be in the shower." He thought, feeling like his heart was being ripped in half. He ran to the bathroom, coming to a stop as he realized none of her clothes were there. Richard couldn't believe it; she just left without saying goodbye. He thought last night was the greatest moment of his life and that they would finally be together.

"I guess she didn't feel the same way." Richard said darkly his fury going with each passing second.

"Why can't she love me the same way I love her!" He shouted with rage, throwing a vase at the same time.

Richard felt his anger drain and sorrow replace it.

He slowly slumped to the floor and with a firm resolution Richard said "This is the last time I let Kori Anders into my heart."

He pounded his fist on the floor and took a few breaths. With that, he turned to the bathroom and took a shower.

"This feels like to worst day of my life." Richard murmured while a tear fell down his cheek, he never did notice the note that was now on the floor under the bed.

* * *

"You did what!" Rachel screamed causing Kori to cover her ears.

"Wow Rachel you don't have to make my ears bleed." Kori said with a grin.

"Well I'm just shocked that my best friend finally got together with the love of her life! I thought it would never happen!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Gee thanks." Kori sarcastically said.

"Oh you know what I mean." Rachel replied with a smile.

"So was it everything you thought it would be?" She asked Kori.

A wide smile and a dreamy look appeared on Kori's face.

"Oh Rachel, it was like a dream, so passionate and loving. It's like we were made for each other. I hope he got my note that explained where I would be." Kori said, her face slightly frowning.

"Maybe you should call him." Rachel suggested.

"Great idea, I will wait until tomorrow though. We are here for a girls night! Is Karen on her way over?" Kori asked Rachel.

Just as Rachel was about to answer, the door slammed open and their friend Karen walked in.

"What's up my little bees!" Karen shouted. Rachel rolled her eyes and Kori ran to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh you're crushing me!" Karen exclaimed, Kori let go and smiled.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much! You look amazing, are you still with Vic?" Kori asked.

"Heck yeah, that man couldn't get rid of me even if he tried, he told me to tell you hi by the way." Karen said with a grin.

Kori took a moment to really look her friend over. Karen was a tall and slender yet muscular African American woman. Her signature buns on the top of her head still hasn't changed since high school and she still had a love of wearing yellow.

"So girl what was the emergency girls night for?" Karen asked, glancing between the two girls. Rachel started sobbing yet again and hugged Kori.

"Rachel said Gar had been cheating on her." Kori softly said to Karen.

"Oh no! What makes you think that? Whose ass do we need to kick?" Karen asked, her voice rising with each question.

"I caught him at a jewelry store with his ex girlfriend. I hate her and I never trusted her!" Rachel said with venom in her voice.

The other two girls gasped.

"Did you ask him about it?" Kori questioned.

"Yes and he didn't give me a reason. He just said it's not what I think it is. I've heard that damn line enough to know that it usually is exactly what I think." Rachel replied.

"Well he is an ass and just wait until I tell Vic. He is going to kick that little grass stain from her all the way to Gotham, just for Richard to kick his butt back here!" Karen yelled.

Upon hearing Richard's name, Kori smiled and flashed back to the night they shared.

"Maybe I should call him now." Kori thought to herself.

"Umm ill be right back, I have to make a phone call." Kori said out loud. The two girls nodded at her and went back to their conversations. Kori went into her room and started looking through her purse for her phone. Once she found it she dialed Richard's number and sat waiting. It rang for what felt like an eternity and eventually went to voicemail.

Kori hung up and thought "I'm sure he will see I called and call me back." With that she went back out with the girls and they spent the whole night catching up with each other.

* * *

**Next chapter: Back at the office!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): Yay the weekend is finally upon us and now that my classes are over, I can spend more time writing which is good because this was my last chapter that I had stock piled haha. I hope you enjoy it and as always please leave a review! -Darkrubie**

* * *

5 days had passed since Kori got to Rachel's house; it felt so nice catching up but Kori knew it was time to go home. She had so much work to catch up on and she was worried that Richard never returned any of her calls or texts. The two girls hugged each other at the airport, Kori with tears in her eyes.

"I'll miss you so much, I promise to visit more" Kori said.

Rachel nodded and smiled "You better." She replied.

With one final hug Kori went through security and went to board her plane. Once Kori arrived in Gotham she went straight to Richard's house. She walked up to the front door and as always, Alfred's warm embrace awaited her.

Kori pulled her head back and asked "Is Richard here? It's important I speak with him"

Alfred hesitated and said "Yes although he has been in a sour mood lately but if it's important I shall tell him that you request his presence in the library."

Kori hugged the old man again and said "Thank you!" She began walking towards the library and once she arrived she picked a nice chair and sat down. It felt like an hour before Richard finally showed up and by that time Kori was kind of annoyed.

"How nice of you to grace me with your presence" she said in an annoyed tone.

"I could say the same to you." He said with a bored expression.

She gave him a questioning look but decided to change the topic before things got out of hand.

"I came to talk about "that night"" Kori said with a slightly hushed tone.

"I'm glad. I have been thinking and I have decided we should both just forget about it. I don't want to lose you as a friend." Richard replied with the same bored tone not looking at Kori.

If he had looked at her, he would have seen the crushed look on her face. Kori started to panic. She thought that night was special and that everything would change.

"We'll I guess it was only special for me and now everything has changed although not for the better." Kori thought to herself. It took her a minute before she cleared her voice and finally said with no emotion in her voice "Well if that's the way you feel than so be it. Good night Mr. Grayson and I will see you at the office on Monday." She turned and stomped out of the office, not even giving him a chance to say anything. Kori was amazing that she was able to keep it together but as soon as she shut her front door, she collapsed and started crying her eyes out.

"Why can't he just love me?" She screamed.

Kori dragged herself to her room and collapsed in her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Kori's alarm went off and she groaned.

"I don't want to face him today but I have no choice." She said out loud. She rolled out of bed, her permanent spot all weekend, and went to take her shower. Doing her usual thinking time she decided that if he wanted to just be friends than so be it. In fact at work she would be more professional than ever. Once Kori was dressed in a tight black skirt that reached her knees, an aqua green shirt, and her heels she left for the office. Richard was a grown man, he could wake himself and even if he couldn't, Alfred would make sure he got up. Kori rode the elevator up to her floor and sat down at her desk. She started catching up on all the work she had missed and didn't even notice when the elevator dinged at someone's arrival. A hand reached down and set a cup of coffee on the desk in front of her. Kori jumped when she saw the hand and quickly whipped around, coming face to face with Richard.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Grayson, you startled me." She said with a friendly and polite tone.

Richard questionably looked at her and said "It's ok; I thought you would like some coffee when I was grabbing some so I got you one too. Almond joy mocha, your favourite."

Kori smiled back and said "Thank you Mr. Grayson. I have written down your meetings for the day and updated you calendar. You have a conference call in 10 minutes in your office."

With that she turned back to her desk and got back to work. Richard huffed and went into his office slamming his door on the way in. Kori sighed when he was gone and laid her head on the desk. Willing herself not to cry.

Richard stared at his desk with a frown. This felt like the longest 5 weeks of his life and it was all because of Kori. She kept up the politeness and spoke to him unless it was about work for over a month now and it was killing Richard. "I thought this what she wanted. She is the one he left me, what gives her the right to be all formal with me?" Richard thought out loud. He decided that it was time to settle this once and for all settle this. He walked to his office door and wrenched it open, expecting to see Kori there only to be surprised when he saw Kitten there waging there for him instead.

"Katherine. What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"We need to talk." Kitten said with a wicked look in her eyes which made Richard nervous. She pushed him into the office and shut the door.

-2hours earlier-

Kori sat at her desk, regretting going to work today. Every smell seemed to make her stomach churn and she even had to bolt for the bathroom a few times. She looked at her calendar to look at what meeting Richard had next and that's when she realized, her period was late. Kori panicked and grabbed her purse and keys and bolted for the elevator. Kori needed to get to a drug store and get a test to help ease her mind. She got the test and quickly went back to work, locking herself in a bathroom stall. She did as the instructions told her and set a timer on her phone. Kori sat there for what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of her life, when her timer went off causing her to jump. Kori took the test in her hands with her eyes closed, working up the nerve to look down. She finally took a deep breath and looked down. Tears instantly came to her eyes and she threw the test away. Reaching for her phone she dialed the only person in the world who could comfort her at this moment.

"Hey Kori, I thought you were at work." Rachel said.

Kori sobbed which caused Rachel to become alarmed and asked "What's wrong? What happened?" It took Kori a minute before she could choke out

"I'm pregnant with Richard's baby." Rachel gasped and was stunned to silence.

Kori sobbed and said "What am I supposed to do? I know he will take responsibility for the baby but he said he only wanted to be friends, I don't know if I can tell him!"

Rachel snapped out of it and said "Kori, it's his baby too. He has a right to know, talk to him, I'm sure everything will work out the way you want it to."

Kori half smiled and said "Maybe your right, I will tell him during lunch." As Kori and Rachel were talking, a sneaky Kitten quietly made her way out of her stall and out the bathroom door. She practically ran to Richard's office with a wicked look in her eyes.

"This will be the last I see of Kori Anders." She said with a smile.

-Back to now-

Richard sat in his chair stunned.

"You seriously want me to believe that Kori had sex with Xavier at the Wayne ball in the bathroom, got pregnant and since Xavier refuses to step up, she is going to say the baby is mine?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Kitten sniffled and said "Oh Richie-poo, I wish it wasn't true but I heard her talking about it in the bathroom. I was also there when she was having sex with Xavier."

Richard couldn't say anything, he was speechless. It did make sense on why she suddenly left now though. Richard became angry.

"Get out of my office." He said with a rage filled voice.

Kitten shrunk back at the anger and quickly left. Richard sat there seething and slammed his fist down on his desk.

Kori came in and asked "Are you ok? You look pretty upset."

Richard glared at her and said "I'm fine" throught clenched teeth.

"Umm ok, well I really need to talk to you so would you like to go somewhere for lunch." Richard knew what she was going to say.

"We can talk here." He said with authority.

"Ok here it is than." She said nervously.

She stood there trying to work out how to say it and eeped when Richard yelled "Well? Out with it already!"

She cringed and closed her eyes and quickly said "Richard I'm pregnant with your baby."

She stood there with her eyes closed and after a couple of minutes she opened them, shocked at the anger on his face.

"So you're trying to pass someone else's baby off as mine? Are you that stupid, I've dealt with these kinds of stories before and the whore telling the story is always lying. I never thought you were one of the whores Kori." Richard spat out.

Kori stood there with tears in her eyes, feeling as if he had stabbed her in the chest.

Soon anger took hold of her and she screamed "Do you really think of me like that?"

Richard just sat there looking at her. Every second that he stared just made her angrier, she finally snapped and slapped him across the face and screamed "If you think that little of me than fine! I quit! Don't call me again, don't stop by my house or anything, I hate you!" She turns on her heel and stomped out of the office with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

**Next chapter: moving on**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): I'm glad so many people liked the last chapter! Sadly this chapter is pretty short, we are in the middle of a snow storm so I have been trying to deal with that and other things but I promise that the next chapter will be MUCH longer! As always please leave a review and thanks for reading! -Darkrubie**

* * *

Richard kept reliving that awful moment 5 months ago when Kori walked out of his life. He punched his desk and swore.

"This is why she left! I'm an asshole who can't learn to control his temper. If I had only tried listening to her side, maybe things would be so bad. I might have even grown to love the child as my own." Richard thought aloud.

He had sunk into a deep depression since Kori left. He tried calling her but she changed her number. He even tried going to her house to see her only to find out from one of her neighbours that she moved out of town. Richard turned his head at the sound of a knock at his bedroom door, he quickly rushed across the room and wrenched the door open, hoping to see her fiery red mane and pools of liquid emeralds that were her eyes. Richards face turned to disappointment when he saw his old friend Rachel standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in a glum voice.

"Nice to see you too, I've been well, you look like shit though." She replied back with narrow eyes.

"Rachel I don't have time for this" he said, becoming annoyed.

"Well from what I hear, you have plenty of time." she said with a glare.

"Why are you even here? I haven't seen you in about a year." Richard asked.

Rachel pushed past him and stalked into his room.

"I want to know why my best friend has been sulking at my house for the past 5 months when she should be here with the father of her child, preparing said child's nursery." Rachel said, giving him a death glare.

"It's not my fault Xavier doesn't want his kid. Why aren't you grilling him?" Richard replied with an equally hard glare.

"You are so stupid! I am dragging your sorry ass back to jump with me and you will talk to Kori or so help me, hell will look like fun park when I'm done with you." Rachel said with an eerily calm voice.

"Don't you think I've tried talking to her? She changed her number and moved! She said she hates me." Richard finished with a sad voice.

"Well the sobbing I hear every night about you says otherwise." Rachel said with a soft tone. "I really do think you need to come back, I have sensed the love you two share since high school and I think it's time for you guys to grow up and talk about your feelings. Here is your plane ticket, take it or leave it." With that said, Rachel turned walked out leaving a stunned Richard behind.

Richard stood there and thought for a long while when he suddenly knew what he needed to do.

Kori sat on the couch at Rachel's apartment. She knew she should get her own place soon; she hated feeling like a burden.

"Hopefully the translator job will pull through for me." Kori thought to herself.

She had always been good at learning languages, that's why she was perfect for Wayne corp. They had to deal with people all over the world so knowing multiple languages was important. Richard had relied on her so much. The thought of him had tears pooling in her eyes for the millionth time since that horrid day. The anger wore off once she retuned to her home and a crushing hurt took its place. She didn't mean to say those things, she was just so angry that he would think that about her. Kori knew that she couldn't go back after that and decided that it would be best to just move away. She showed up on Rachel's doorstep the day after it happened with only a suitcase. Of course Rachel said Kori could stay as long as she wanted and she didn't even try to pry. She knew Kori would come to her when she wanted to. When Kori finally did Rachel instantly hugged her and told her everything would work out in the end. They stayed up all night eating ice cream and watching movies which actually made Kori smile for a little bit. Rachel was angry with Richard still, no one could bring him up or else Rachel would give them a glare.

Thinking of Rachel made Kori realize that she would be back from her business trip soon and Kori wanted to make dinner as a nice gesture for her allowing Kori to stay there. To be honest Kori was a horrible cook, no one could stomach her cuisine however Kori has been taking cooking lessons and she was pretty confident that she could make a simple chicken and rice dinner. Kori heaved herself off the couch, her burgeoning belly was making it harder to do things but she didn't mind. It meant that her baby was growing healthily and that made everything Kori was going through worth it.

"I will love you enough for two parents, plus you will always have your Auntie Rachel, Auntie Karen, and Uncle Vic." Kori said with a smile to her baby.

Karen and Vic were surprised to find out she was pregnant. Vic's first question was where the baby father was. I couldn't tell them what Richard had done so I simply told them that the father wasn't in the picture. Rachel sent me a questioning glance but thankfully she changed the subject before more questions could be asked. Kori smiled down at her belly again and went into the kitchen to begin among dinner. She tied and apron around her waist and began working. Kori was glad she put an apron on because she ended up getting flour everywhere. It was even in her hair and streaked on her face.

"It's a good thing no one can see me like this." Kori said with a smile only to have it dim a little bit when she heard the door bell ring.

She wasn't expecting anyone but maybe she had forgotten that Karen or Vic was stopping by. She had been forgetting a lot of things lately thanks to her "baby brain" she and Rachel called it. Kori walked to the door, wiping her hands on her apron and plastering a smile on her face. She opened the door but once she saw who was on the other side, her smile instantly fell and she wished she had never opened the door.

* * *

**Next chapter: Who is at the door?**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): I promised you guys a longer chapter and here it is! I stayed up until 4 in the morning writing it so I hope you guys like it ;P As always please leave a review so know what I need to improve on! Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment he saw Kori, Richard felt like his whole body would melt into a puddle right there. He missed her beautiful green eyes and fiery hair that seemed to match her personality. He missed everything about her and he was so tempted to sweep her into a hug and kiss her senseless and he would have if it weren't for the look she was giving him. It looked like she was shocked and Richard thought he saw a mix of longing and sadness in her soulful eyes. He started to regret coming here.

"Richard? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Kori asked.

Richard cleared his throat and said "I came to see you. May I come inside so we can talk?"

Kori's face turned hard. "So now you wish to speak? If I recall you weren't very interested in what I had to say before." She said in an annoyed tone.

"I know, I am more sorry than you can possibly imagine and if you'll allow me to, I'd like to come inside and actually talk to you." Richard pleaded.

Kori stared at him for a long time before she finally said "Very well."

She stood back and allowed Richard to pass. He went to walk past her, his abdomen coming in contact with her belly which caused a strange flash of heat to spread through out his body. He looked down and felt jealousy rise in him, how he wished that was his baby growing inside her. Richard's brain stopped functioning as he reached down and placed a hand on her belly. It felt like a shock traveled up his arm which caused him to quickly retract his arm. Kori stood there studying him with a questioning look on her face.

It seemed like an eternity passed as they stared at each other before Kori finally cleared her throat and said "Umm the living room is in there, have a seat ill be right back."

With that said she ran upstairs and locked herself in her bathroom. Kori was just a bundle of emotions right now and she didn't know what to do. She looked in the mirror and noticed that her face and hair was covered in flour. She eeped and quickly started wiping all the offending flour off and once that was done she felt that she could finally take a deep breath and calm down. Kori sat on the edge of the tub, trying to think of why Richard would be here. "He made it clear what he thought of her, heck he didn't even think this baby was his!" Kori thought to herself.

"Why in the world did he touch my belly?" She pondered. Kori finally stood and braced herself; she reached with a shaky hand and finally opened the door.

Richard paced in the living room while waiting for Kori.

"Why did I touch her belly? No matter how much I wish to change it, it's not your baby in here." He thought to himself.

"But why did I feel this strange connection?" He wondered.

Richard whirled around at the sound of Kori coming down the stairs. Oh how he missed her but he had a plan that would make sure that she stayed by his side for the rest of their lives.

"I should have known you would be pacing instead of sitting. What is it you wished to speak to me about?" Kori asked.

Richard knew that by her polite tone that she was as nervous as he was.

"Well I was wondering-" Richard was about to ask when he was suddenly cut off by the sound of the smoke detector.

"Oh no!" Kori squealed as she ran into the kitchen.

Richard walked in to see a pot on fire and Kori panicking like a chicken with its head cut off. Richard quickly burst into action. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink and quickly doused the flames. Satisfied that the danger was gone Richard turned to Kori but when he looked at her face he thought his heart would melt. She stood there with tears in her eyes and it wasn't until Richard wrapped her in a hug that she finally shed those tears.

Richard chuckled and said "You're the only one I know who can catch instant rice on fire."

He cringed when that brought on a whole new set of wails. He hugged her tighter and rubbed her back, murmuring soothing words to her. They stood like that for a while before her sobs turned to sniffles and after a few more minutes they faded away.

Kori realized that she was clinging to Richard and she quickly disengaged herself and mumbled "Sorry, it must be the hormones. I assure you, it won't happen again."

Richard smiled at her and said "I thought I was pretty nice. I missed your hugs." "And hopefully after today ill get them all the time." He silently added in his head.

Kori gave him a skeptical look so he quickly changed the subject.

"This was actually kind of perfect because I was going to ask if you would have dinner with me." Richard said with one of his smiles that made Kori's heart melt.

She quickly came to her senses and put her guard up.

"Why?" She asked with narrow eyes. "Because I want to sit down and actually talk about things. I missed you so much and I want to work things out." Richard said in a tone that made Kori think he was sincere.

Kori suddenly remembered something.

"I was going to make dinner for Rachel, she should be home soon." Kori said.

Richard smiled at her and said "Don't worry about that, she won't be coming home any time soon. I paid for a nice long vacation for her and Gar."

Kori looked at him and asked "You know they broke up right? Why did you send them on vacation?"

He gave her yet another heart melting smile and said "Yeah I know they did but I know that it was a mistake and I think they really need this vacation."

Before Kori could question more Richard said "So will you join me? I have a reservation at your favourite Italian restaurant."

He gave her his puppy dog eyes which made Kori giggle for the first time in months. Richard thought his knees would give way at the sound.

"I would love to although I do not have a dress for such a nice place." Kori said with a frown.

"Ah not to worry my dear, I know a place where we can get you one." Richard returned with a smile.

Kori frowned again and said "Oh Richard I do not wish for you to spend money on a new dress for me."

He looked at her and put a ton of effort into a smile and his puppy eyes.

"Please? I have missed you so much and I would really love to take you out. To be honest I was kind of hoping it would be a date." He pleaded.

Kori was shocked and somewhere in her state of shock she must have said yes because Richard whooped and ran to grab her coat and purse.

"We should really get a move on. Lots to do in do little time." He said to a still shocked Kori.

Once her coat was on he nudged her out the door and into the limo.

They pulled up to the beautiful dress store and Kori couldn't help but gasp at all the lovely dresses. She stood outside looking at the dresses in the display while Richard went inside to get everything set up for her. When she was finally done looking she went inside and stood behind Richard. There was a blonde saleswoman who was clearly flirting with Richard, trying to get him to flirt back. Kori narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat.

Richard whirled around and said "Ah. Here she is!"

The saleswoman glared at Kori before returning a sweet smile to Richard.

"Are we here to find a suit for you assistant?" She asked in a tone so sweet, it made Kori sick.

Richard laughed and said "No, my date requires a dress for a night on the town."

The saleswoman steeled her voice and glared at Kori again.

"Right this way." She said with a hard voice.

Kori followed behind, glaring daggers at the back of her head.

The saleswoman turned to Kori and said "I'll be right back with some options."

Richard was still in the front of the store talking on the phone.

"I wonder if he noticed the way this atrocious woman is acting. Probably not, he has always been kind of clueless." Kori thought to herself.

The odious woman came back with several ugly dresses that looked 5 sizes too big.

Kori plastered a bright smile on her face and said "Umm I'm sorry but these aren't my style or my size. Would you mind if I went to look at the dresses myself?"

The woman gave Kori a smug smile and said "I'm sorry but we aren't allowed to let people do that and I'm a professional, these look like they are exactly your size."

Kori felt tears prickle her eyes but she would never let this horrid woman see her cry.

Before Kori could say anything she heard the deep voice that haunt her dreams say "I know the owner of this store and if this is how you treat all you customers than I can promise, that this will be your last day here. Now leave us and we will find the dress ourselves."

Kori turned around and the look that he gave the saleswoman scared even her a bit. The woman only nodded a bit and practically ran off.

"I am sorry you had to deal with that." Richard said in an apologetic tone.

Kori simply smiled and said "It is fine, I've heard worse things said about me."

Richard felt guilty about what he called her he was about to apologize when Kori changed the subject and said "Well lets go find a dress."

It felt like an eternity before Kori found her dress, and she wouldn't even let Richard see the dress. "It's a surprise." She said with a teasing gleam in her eyes. Richard was now standing outside of Rachel's house with flowers, waiting for Kori to answer the door. He rang the doorbell again and this time he heard her hurry down the stairs and unlock the door. She told him to come in and rushed back up the stairs but she wasn't quick enough and Richard caught a flash of her in nothing but her bra and panties. It instantly brought back thoughts of that night and Richard thought of running up after her and taking her against the wall but the sound oh heels clacking down the stairs brought him out of his thoughts. Kori came down, looking like an angel. Her hair was worn down and curled, she had on little makeup which Richard liked simply because she looked perfect without makeup. The dress was black, it was tight around her now ample cleavage and flowed out after. It hid her baby bump a little bit but she was still clearly pregnant. Seeing her belly brought that warm feeling back to Richard's body but Kori cleared her throat and it brought Richard out of his thoughts. She was looking at him with curious eyes and Richard quickly swung into action.

"You look stunning." He said as he held his arm out for her.

She took it and they began walking to the limo. Richard opened the door for her and she smiled at him as she slid on to the seat. The ride to the restaurant was short and Richard wished he could ask to driver just to drive them around all night. He loved how close they were and it actually seemed like things were how they were before the whole incident happened. He stepped out and held his hand out for her, he pulled her up a little too harshly and she ended up colliding with him.

Kori looked up at Richard and said "Someone doesn't know his own strength."

She laughed but was suddenly cut off when she felt Richard's lips against hers. Kori couldn't help but kiss him in return as she melted into his embrace. They abruptly pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat.

The host smiled at the couple before he said "Welcome, do you have a reservation?"

Richard smiled at the man and said "Yes, under the name Grayson."

The host brightened and said "Of course, right this way Mr. Grayson. We have everything set up for you."

Kori looked at the lovely restaurant when she noticed they were being seated in their own private section. Richard smiled at her and pulled her chair out for her. She sat and pulled herself closer to the table as he took his own seat. The dinner was lovely and Kori was released that she didn't get any morning sickness during it. Her doctor said it would most likely be gone by the end of the first trimester but it still plagued her. She was having a wonderful time and she hated that it was going to be over soon. They had just finished dessert when Richard took her hand and said.

"Kori, you know I have loved you for as long as I have known you right? These past 5 months have been completely miserable without you and I don't think I can go another day without you."

Kori gasped as his revelations and her eyes turned wide as he kneeled down in front of her.

"I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, so will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" With that he pulled a platinum ring with a huge emerald on it out of his pocket. Kori was shocked but she finally gave him an answer.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Kori's answer. DUN DUN DUUUNNNN!**


	11. The New Chapter 11

**(A/N): Woo! I made a new chapter and I am much happier with it. I hope you all are too! Sorry im posting this so late in the day but its better than nothing ;p Well I hope you guys enjoy this and thanks for giving me a chance to fix that chapter. As always please leave a review so I know what needs to be improved! -Darkrubie**

* * *

"What do you mean no?" Richard exclaimed.

"I was unaware that there are multiple meanings to the word no." Kori simply replied.

"Don't be a smart ass! I meant why are you saying no? Is it because you're still hung up on Xavier?" Richard asked again, his voice dripping with disdain when Xavier's name passed through his lips.

"That is why! Right there! I had hoped that after all this time you would have believed me about that night and that this baby is yours but I guess not. This dinner was a mistake." Kori said as she stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Richard asked.

"Home." She replied turning her back on him.

Richard felt like everything was crashing down around him.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this! She was supposed to say yes, and they would be happy together. Why is this not working and why are you just letting her walk away?" Richard's brain shouted. He snapped his head up at Kori's retreating form and chased after her. He called her name which caused her to walk a little faster. Luckily for Richard, he was able to catch up with her right when she reached the door and he turned her around so she was facing him. He now saw why she was trying to get away from him; she had tears glistening her eyes. As much as Kori showed her heart on her sleeve, she hated when people saw her cry.

"Just please, let me go home. Go back to Gothem where I'm sure there are droves of women waiting for you. You don't want me." Kori said between sobs.

Richard put his finger over her lips to momentarily silence her.

"I know exactly who I want and that's you but if you're not willing to accept that than so be it. Now let's get you back home and we will talk another time. I'm sure the stress is doing a lot to you and your baby." He said in a soothing voice.

Hearing Richard call their baby, "her" baby tore Kori up inside. She didn't have anymore fight left in her and the nights emotions left her exhausted. Richard walked her to the limo and helped her in but didn't get in himself.

He told the driver to take her home and when the driver asked if Richard was going too, Richard said "No I need to clear my head and think."

The driver nodded and pulled away when the back door was shut. In some way she was relieved because that meant she wouldn't have to worry about how awkward it would be or a potential fight with more heartbreaking things said. Kori was numb the whole drive home, she could stop replaying the moments of that evening in her head. She didn't even notice that they were at her house until she saw the hand of the driver in her face.

"Would you like some help out of the vehicle Miss Anders?" She looked up at the kind man and felt the urge to fly to Gothem and hug Alfred.

"Yes thank you very much; you seem like such a nice man." She said, trying her hardest to attempt a smile.

He gave her a genuine smile and said "Of course miss, it would make this job miserable if I were in a sour mood all the time. I like to think that my good disposition can help improve others moods."

Kori's smile got a little stronger "Well I think you are right and your kindness has helped a lot."

The driver smiled wider and said "Well I'm glad, you seem like a sweet girl yourself and I would hate to see a nice girl crying. A word of advice, things may seem bad now, but they always get better and have a way of working out." With that he gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Thank you, I will have to keep that in mind when I feel like things are becoming hopeless. Good night good sir." Kori said with a hug.

"Thank you Miss Anders, take care now!" The driver said as he got into the limo. Kori walked up the steps, her legs feeling like they could give out from under her at any minute. The stress of the day was finally really hitting her body.

"Ugh I need a hot shower and some tea." Kori groaned out loud.

She quickly opened the front door and walked inside, excited at the prospect of getting to take a shower. She closed the door and right as she was about to take the first step up to her bedroom a crippling pain shot across her stomach. Kori gasped and slumped over. She put her hands over her stomach and was sickened when it felt rock hard. Another wave of pain shot though her which made Kori cry out. She could find the strength to stand so she sat in a crumpled heap on the first step. Kori suddenly had an idea. She searched for her phone and finally saw it lying on the floor over by the front door. Kori cried out as she felt another stab of pain but this time she also felt a wetness seeping out from between her legs. She looked down and saw little droplets of blood on the floor. Kori felt like she was going to be sick but the importance of her mission kept her going. She started pulling herself across the floor, her adrenaline already waning but she chocked out a triumphant cry when she finally reached the phone. Kori quickly dialed the first person on her speed dial but panicked when it rang and went to voicemail. She could feel the darkness creeping over her but fought it as she tried one last time. Kori didn't have a chance to figure out if the person answered because she slipped in unconsciousness.

Richard didn't know what to do anymore. He thought this would be the answer to everything. Richard would have Kori and her child would have a whole family. That was always so important to Richard ever since he lost his parents. He thought that would be important to Kori as well since she lost hers as well. He just needed to get her to see that Xavier would never be a parent to her child and that he was the best choice.

"How am I going to do that?" He thought to himself. "Maybe she just needs some space, I'll let her come to me than."

Richard mulled that over a little bit and decided it was a very bad idea. In fact he would do the exact opposite, Richards plan began forming in his head. He suddenly knew what he needed to do and with that he whipped his phone out to call the one person whom he actually wanted to talk to for once in a long time.

"Hello Dick?" Bruce's gruff voice sounded.

"Hey Bruce, you have a minute?" Richard asked.

"Not really, I am in the middle of something so ill have to call you back la-" Bruce's voice was cut off with Richard saying

"Well ill make this fast then. I'm taking a vacation. If you need me ill be in Jump for an indefinite period of time."

Bruce stuttered "What why?" He finally got out.

"Kori is pregnant and I intend to be here for her." Richard replied.

Bruce's voice turned harsh "You got your secretary pregnant? I thought I taught you better than that. You should know about how women get knocked up by now!"

Richard waited for Bruce's rant to end before he finally said "It's not my child but I fully intend to be there for her and support her."

Bruce was silent for a long time.

"Why do you care? It's not your kid. Do you know what kind of scandal this could cause?" Bruce ranted again.

Richard sighed and said "Look I don't expect you to understand but I am moving to jump to be with Kori so you'll just have to accept it."

He heard his phone beep in his ear and frowned when he saw a number he didn't recognize appear on the caller ID. He would just have to get back to them later.

"Look Bruce, you said you were in the middle of something so ill let you get back to it. I'll talk to you again soon." Richard said.

"Don't be rash! Let's talk this out like ad-" Bruce's voice was cut off with another beep.

The unknown number was calling again.

"Look Bruce someone is calling so I'll have to get back to you later." Richard said and quickly hung up so he wouldn't miss the call.

He answered and felt a chill run down his back when he heard Kori cry out in pain.

"Kori? Are you there?" Richard began to panic when he didn't hear anything else.

He began running towards the direction of Kori's house.

"Kori answer me! Please!" He pleaded.

His brain finally worked for a split second and he knew he would need a cab to get to Kori's house. He quickly hailed one and got in, never hanging up in hopes that he would hear her magical voice again. He begged for the cabbie to speed up because it was an emergency.

The cabbie told him "Look man, I'm sorry I can't break any laws."

Richard tossed a couple hundreds in the front seat and shouted "I will let you keep it all if you get me to my destination in the next 3 minutes!"

That got the cab drivers attention and he quickly accelerated. Richard's heart was pounding with fear as he watched the streets blur by. He silently prayed to every god in the known universe that Kori was ok. The cab finally skidded to a stop and Richard ran to the front door only to find it locked. He pounded on the door but heard nothing from inside. Richard finally had enough waiting and kicked the door in. It narrowly missed whatever it was that was on the floor in front of the door. He silently cursed Kori for not turning the lights on. After Richard flipped the light switch and nearly collapsed when he saw Kori on the floor with a small pool of blood under her. He hurried over to her and pulled her close to him and checked her pulse. It was there but just barely so he quickly called for an ambulance. Richard pulled her into his lap and put her head on his chest.

"Come on Kori, I know you can pull through this and when you do, I vow to spend and eternity convincing you of just how much I love you. You are tough and strong! You can pull through this." He said with a tear sliding down his cheek.

Richard stat there rocking back and forth with her pulled close to him, his hands running through her hair and whispering sweet encouraging words. When the ambulance finally arrived it took a lot of convince for them to get Richard to let go of her. He wanted to lay on the stretcher with her but they wouldn't allow that so he simply held her hand in the ambulance the whole way to the hospital. He tried to hold on to it as they rushed down the ER hallway but a nurse stopped him as her gurney passes through some doors.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go any farther. Is there someone you can call for her?"

Richard finally found his voice and said "No I'm her husband so you can bring any information to me."

The nurse nodded and jogged through the doors where Kori was. Richard made his legs move him towards the chairs near him and he finally collapsed and let the tears flow.

* * *

**Next chapter: Kori's fate**


	12. Update

Hey everyone! Chapter 11 was fixed and up!


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N): Wow I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! The holidays had me so busy and I ended up with the flu (boo to being sick!). The good news is that I have the next chapter already written so it will for sure be up in the next few days! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always please leave a review so I know if there is something that you like or dont like. I cant become a better writer without your help :) -Darkrubie**

* * *

Kori heard a rhythmic beeping far away that seemed to drag her into consciousness. It was a struggle to open her eyes and when she finally did manage to open them, it took her a few moments to focus. Kori glanced around the room and instantly became frightened when she realized that she was in the hospital. Everything that had happened came rushing back to her and she instantly ran a hand along her still swollen belly. Kori sighed in relief when she felt her little peanut kick.

"He has quite the kick." Richard said which cause Kori to whip her head towards the door.

"Richard! I did not expect you to be here." Kori said.

Richard pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down.

He took hold of her hand and said "There's no way I would leave you. When I saw you lying there on the floor in a pool of blood I felt like my heart had stopped. That was the scariest moment of my life and I don't intend to leave you ever again."

Kori sat there speechless.

A few moments passed before she finally said "Richard I want to thank you for saving not only my life but my babies life but-"

Richard cut in and said "You mean our babies life."

Kori's eyes narrowed "What do you mean our baby? This entire time you have been denying that she is yours and all of a sudden you've changed your mind?"

Richard sighed "I knew this would be a tough argument. I have had nothing to do for the past few days except think and plan. I finally came to a realization. Why would you lie about something like this? You have been the kindest person to walk the face of this planet and you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I also realized that it was all completely plausible; I mean we didn't use protection that night and the timing adds up. I don't know how I didn't see it before. Seeing you just lying here has made me so guilty because it's all my fault." Kori began to interrupt him but he continued "please just let me get this out. It is my fault. If I would have trusted you from the beginning than you would be back in Gothem with me and things would be happy. Well that's not going to happen. You are moving in with me and we are getting married and-"

Kori's shrill "What?!" Interrupted him. "This isn't the stone ages and you can't just drag me off to your cave by my hair!"

A sudden ripple of pain shot across Kori's belly which caused her to gasp. Richard raced out into the hallway and called for a doctor.

A moment later Kori's doctor came strolling in. "Ah Mrs. Grayson. Getting yourself stressed out again I see?"

He ignored Richard's hard glare. "Your husband is giving you issues again hmm?"

Kori gave him a questioning look and before she could say anything Richard said "No we were just discussing stuff."

It was the doctors turn to give Richard hard look before he said "Well young man I would say that whatever you were discussing wasn't very pleasant. What Kori is experiencing is contraction brought on by stress. The blood issue was a lot more serious. You have Placenta Previa which is a serious issue. Placenta Previa is when part of the placenta covers the opening of your cervix. The contractions caused some irritation and thus the bleeding. You are lucky your husband got you here just in time. Any long and we would have lost the baby and possibly you. Now because of the Placenta Previa you will have to go on bed rest. If you go into labour, it could cause you to hemorrhage and you might not make it to the hospital in enough time. I'm going to give you a few more medications to take and I mean it about the bed rest. No stress either. Now Mr. Grayson, you'll probably have to help her out a lot. She will need someone there with her almost constantly so I hope you have some time off saved up. So do you have any questions?"

Richard and Kori just stared, not knowing what to say.

Kori was the first to ask "So is there any way this can go away?"

The doctor gave her a sympathetic look before he said "There have been cases where it has happened but that is extremely rare and given how far along in your pregnancy you are, I think the chances of that happening are slim to none."

Kori looked down, feeling tears pool in her eyes.

She didn't even look up when Richard asked "What does this mean for when she goes into labour?"

"Well it means she will have to have a C-section. A vaginal birth would cause hemorrhaging." The doctor said with a grim voice.

Kori started crying. The doctor gave her a faint smile.

"Now now, these surgeries have come a long way now. There is minimal scaring so you'll look as good as you did before a swimsuit. Now if there aren't anymore questions, I have some rounds to make."

When nothing was said the doctor told them that he would be back to check on Kori later, and left. Richard and Kori sat in silence for a while.

Richard finally turned and smirked at Kori before he said "Well, looks like I get to drag you off to my cave, but I promise it won't be by your hair."

Kori groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, wishing things could be silent again.

* * *

"Sorry Mrs. Grayson but its hospital policy to be escorted out in a wheelchair." Kori sighed and snapped "Fine. I'll sit in the stupid chair!" She sat down with a humph.

"Here I'll push her." Richard said, taking the nurses place.

He quickly whispered in the nurses ear "Sorry, she has been really grumpy and itching to get out of here."

The nurse chuckled and replied "I understand. My wife was the same way when she was pregnant."

"I heard you and anyone would be grumpy after all that's happened." Kori said through clenched teeth.

They finally reached the front door to the hospital Kori wanted to cry when the fresh air hit her face. She had started to feel claustrophobic after the first day in the hospital. She hated the food and she felt gross after not being able to take a decent shower. All Kori wanted to do was go home and take a nice long shower. She sat in the chair, soaking up the air and sunshine. She felt her mood instantly improve but then she felt guilty for how she behaved.

Kori turned to the nurse and said "I am very sorry for how I acted. I think it was just being all cooped up had me go a little nutty. I was being completely rude and it was totally uncalled for."

The nurse smiled at her and told her all was forgiven, he turned to Richard and told him good luck then waved his goodbyes. Kori began to hoist herself up but struggled a bit. Her belly was getting pretty big and it made doing certain tasks a bit more difficult. Richard saw her struggle and instantly went to her side to help her up.

"Thanks, I guess will only get harder from here on." Kori said with a glum face.

"Well I'll be around to help." Richard said with a smile.

They slowly made their way down to Richard's car.

"When did this get here?" Kori asked.

"Oh I had Alfred bring it down while we were here at the hospital. I hope you don't mind but he is at Rachel's house right now waiting to see you." Richard replied.

Kori beamed at him, now even more excited to get home. She started tugging on his arm urging him to move faster.

Richard chuckled and said "I'll take that as you're excited to see him."

She tugged harder "You have no idea. I have missed Alfred so much. Now hurry up!"

They made it to the car and Richard opened the passenger door for Kori.

He helped her in while saying "Easy does it Ms. Anders."

After she was seated, he shut the door and strolled over and got in the drivers seat.

"Why was everyone calling me Mrs. Grayson? I meant to ask you but things kept coming up." Kori asked.

Richard sighed and said "Well please don't be mad at me but I told them we were married, it was the only way they would let me see you and keep me up to date on how you were doing. I was really worried you know."

"Well that makes sense I guess. I want to thank you again for everything that you have done but it would be nice if you give me some warning next time." Kori said softly.

The drive was almost awkwardly silent and they both sighed in relief when they saw Kori's house. When they came to a stop outside the house Kori was out of the car and up the stairs so fast Richard almost thought she flew. He smiled when he saw Kori giving Alfred one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Ah Miss Kori I have longed to see you as well, however you are squeeze a little too tightly." Alfred said with a grimace which turned to a smile when she released him.

"I apologize; I have just missed you so much!" Kori exclaimed.

"I have missed you as well. Now let me get a look at you and this little guy!" Alfred said.

Kori stepped back and stood straight, ready for his intense scrutiny.

"Well you look like you could gain a few pounds but don't worry, I'll fix you some food soon." He finally said.

Kori giggled "Are you kidding? I am already huge!"

Alfred clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "You need to eat more so this little guy can be nice and strong. You look lovely though, pregnancy suits you." He said with a smile.

Kori beamed at him

"Thank you! Why do you think it's a boy?" Kori questioned. Alfred frowned

"That is what Richard told me, is he incorrect?"

"No, we don't know what the gender is. Rachel knows and she plans to reveal it at the sho-." Kori was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Kori! Where are you?" Rachel called.

Kori squealed and ran to the front door. She enveloped Rachel in a hug and they stood there for a long time simply embracing each other. Richard was shocked, Rachel hated physical contact.

"Kori must be rubbing off on her." Richard thought to himself.

The girls finally broke apart and Rachel finally asked "How are you? Richard called me and I had to come home and see you."

Alfred spoke up "Let's take this into the kitchen and I shall prepare you all some lunch."

The girls smiled in agreement and started walking towards the kitchen.

The doorbell rang which cause Rachel to call out "Richard, can you get that? It's probably Garfield." Richard sighed and opened the door

"I take it your trip went wel-" Richard stopped talking and gaped at the person on the other side of the door. "Bruce?" He finally said.

* * *

**Next chapter: What could Bruce want?**


	14. Chapter 13

**(A/N): yay another chapter done but im sad because this story will be coming to a close with in the next couple of weeks! I already have another story in mind which im pretty excited to get started on though. I will give you guys a decision though, would you rather I do a couple of little shot drabbles or just jump straight into the next story? PM me your thoughts and if you'd like some drabbles go ahead and leave some requests and I'll see what I can do! As always please leave a review so I can better my writing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) -Darkrubie**

* * *

"Bruce what are you doing here?" Richard asked in an astonished voice.

"I'm here to talk some sense into you." Bruce said with a bored expression.

Richard felt like he was a child being scolded and the feeling just irritated him.

"Well than you wasted your time by coming here. I'm going to be here for Kori and our child." Richard said through clenched teeth.

"I thought the child was not yours." Bruce said.

"We'll a lot has changed in the last couple of days and I believe this baby is mine." Bruce was about to say something when Richard continued with "Look I don't expect you to understand. I only ask that you support me."

Bruce studied Richard with a blank face.

"Very well." He finally said.

Richard's jaw dropped "What do you mean "very well"?" Richard finally got out.

Bruce glared at him "Exactly that. I can see I won't be able to change your mind so that the end of it. Now my I come in, I wish to congratulate Kori."

Richard gave him a skeptical look.

"I guess." He finally said while moving to the side so Bruce could enter.

Richard still had a scowl on his face when he entered the kitchen but felt it melt away when he heard Kori's laugh. She turned her bright face to him when she heard him enter the room and Richard thought her face actually seemed to lighten up more when her gaze rested upon him.

"Was it Garfield? I must hear about this trip and their special news-" Kori abruptly stopped talking when she saw Bruce enter the kitchen.

Everyone but Richard turned to look at the reason why Kori looked so shocked. Their faces quickly matched Kori's.

"Bruce! It has been a while." Kori stammered.

"Yes, too long it seems given everyone's expressions." He replied with a straight face.

"Master Bruce, would you like something to eat?" Alfred said, no longer playful like he was with Kori, he was all business now.

"No thank you. Don't stop the fun on my account." Bruce drawled.

Things were awkwardly quiet until Rachel couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you here?" She said with a face that resembled Bruce's.

His mouth turned up a fraction of an inch when he said "Well when I heard I was going to be a grandpa I figured it would be a good thing to visit. Was I wrong?"

"A little notice would have been nice." Richard mumbled.

Kori gave him a hard look "Richard do not be rude." She scolded.

Bruce turned and Richard saw amusement in his eyes "Oh it's fine Kori." He said as he turned his head back to Kori with somewhat of a smile.

Richard glared at the back of his fathers head.

"He is right, I should have called first but the news came as such a shock, I had to come as soon as I could." Bruce continued.

Kori smiled, "Well come sit down and join us. Now is better than never." Bruce considered her request for a moment before he shook his head.

"I have to head back to Gotham soon but I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment."

Richard glanced between the two and instantly voiced his concerns. "I don't think that's such a good idea, besides it has been a long day and it's a long trip back to Gotham."

"It will only take a moment." Bruce said, turning to glare at Richard.

Kori hesitated but finally agreed to talk to Bruce.

"We can go into the office upstairs." She said while gesturing to the stairs.

Bruce followed her into the room and shut the door behind them. Bruce automatically went and sat in the large seat behind the desk and Kori began to feel extremely intimidated. Bruce tapped his fingers on the desk which made Kori even more nervous.

"I was extremely surprised that Dick was planning to move out here to be with someone who was pregnant but not with his baby." He finally said.

Before Kori could say anything he continued "However he has since decided the baby is actually his and I am glad. Kori I have watched you grow up along side Dick and I have come to think of you as part of the family. I am very proud of you and the fine woman you have become and I do not think you would ever lie to any of us. It's about time Dick finally realized that." He finished with a small smile.

Kori began to feel tears well in her eyes

"Oh thank you, I wish he would have come to the same conclusion as you a lot sooner." She laughingly said.

Bruce actually chuckled "Yeah he can be a bit thick in the skull but he usually gets the right idea after a while. Again, I'm proud of both of you and I hope you don't mind if I stop by from time to time."

Kori smiled which caused the fresh tears that were pooling in her eyes to spill down her cheeks "I would love that Bruce. We are having the baby shower in a few weeks, you should come. That's when we will find out the gender."

Bruce smiled at her "I'd love that. Now we should probably head downstairs before Dick wears a hole in the floor from his pacing. If you don't mind, can we keep this between you and I? I do have a reputation as a hard ass to maintain" he said with amusement in his eyes.

Kori laughed and agreed. They headed down the stairs and just as Bruce said, Richard was pacing at the bottom of the stairs. He quickly looked up when he heard them and his face hardened when he saw the remnants of tears on Kori's face.

"What did you do?" He almost shouted at Bruce.

"I haven't done anything. We simply had a nice chat, right Kori?"

Kori was wondering what Richard was so bent out of shape about.

"Yes, it was very pleasant." She said to Richard.

His face seemed to relax a fraction but he still looked at his father with suspicious eyes.

"Well it's time for me to go." Bruce finally said.

Then he did something that Richard question weather he was seeing things.

Bruce pulled Richard and Kori into a hug and said "I'm proud of you both and I was you to take care of yourselves and that precious cargo of yours."

The hug quickly ended and Bruce called his goodbyes to Rachel and Alfred who were still in the kitchen then left.

"Well that was weird. Nice, but weird." Richard said while staring at the door Bruce just went through.

He heard Kori giggle from behind him.

"What did he talk to you about?" He asked.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Kori quipped with amusement in her eyes.

Richard's eyes took on a mischievousness to them

"I guess I'll have to torture you until you talk." He said, preparing for his attack.

Kori's eyes widened with mock fear as she backed away

"You wouldn't." She challenged and with that Richard pounced into a tickle attack.

He pinned he to the wall as he continued his assault, laughing along side the beautiful creature in front of him. He halted his tickles,

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked.

"Your silly attempts will never get me to crack!" She exclaimed.

"Well it looks like ill have to try something else." And just like that his lips were on hers. Kori instantly melted into his embrace and kissed him with just as much passion. She truly missed his kisses and it felt like she had gone a lifetime without them. She wrapped her around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his head as Richard wrapped his own arms around her and picked her up so she was level with him. They sprang apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Perhaps this is not the proper places to be doing such activities Master Richard and Miss Kori." Alfred scolded.

Kori noted the hint of amusement in his voice and she smiled. Richard looked embarrassed though and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Alfred." He apologized.

"Apology accepted, now into the kitchen with both of you. I'm sure Miss Kori is starving." With that said, Richard and Kori walked into the kitchen with their heads down like they were teens caught doing the hanky panky by their parents. Alfred soon followed with an amused look on his face.

* * *

**Next chapter: eww bed rest. Yay more romance!**


	15. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Yay another chapter up :) Still accepting requests for new stories, just private message me your request! I have posted a new story that I already love and I'm excited to write and I would love it if you guys could take a gander. As always enjoy and please leave a review so I know what I need to improve or change. Thanks! -Darkrubie**

* * *

"So what did Bruce want?" Rachel asked, noting Richard and Kori's flushed faces.

"He just wanted to congratulate me." Kori replied.

Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"That doesn't seem like something he would do." She trailed off when she noticed Kori's scowl

"X'hal! Why is it so crazy that he wanted to congratulate us! He even hugged us at the door!" Everyone's mouth hung open when Kori said that.

"Ugh you guys are impossible, Alfred could you pass me a glass? It's in the cabinet behind you." Kori said, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh allow me; what would you like to drink?" Kori sighed, her irritation rising. "I got it; I just need a glass please." She said, hoping to hide the frustration in her voice.

She was getting tired of everyone treating her as an invalid and just wanted to go back to how things used to be. All the stress from the week just seemed to finally be getting to her and Kori felt like she was about go into a hormonal rage. Deep inside her brain she knew she was acting nutty but she didn't really care at the moment. Richard picked up on the tension rolling off of Kori and quickly grabbed her a glass. She got some water and gulped it down; the coolness sliding down her throat seemed to help her relax. She took a few more minutes to get her emotions under control.

"You know, if you're up to it I think we should call Karen because boy do I have some news to share and I want to tell you about my trip." Rachel said with a warm smile.

Kori felt herself begin to relax at the sound of Rachel's voice.

"I'd love to but would you mind if I took a nap first? This has been a long day."

"Of course." Rachel said without blinking,

Kori looked exhausted not just physically but emotionally as well.

"I'll call Karen and tell her to come over at 5:00. Is that ok with you?" She continued.

"Yeah, thanks Rachel, I could really use some girl time." Kori said with a smile.

She put her glass in the sink and began to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey Kor, mind if I walk you to your room?" Richard called out, taking long strides to try and catch up with her.

"Not at all." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks, I kinda wanted to talk to you." He said with a lopsided grin as he followed her up the stairs.

"Oh? About what?" Kori asked as they reached her room.

"Here let's go inside and talk." Richard said as he pulled her inside.

Kori went over and sat on the bed while Richard shut the door.

"I know you felt that spark when we kissed down there." Richard said as he turned to face Kori. Kori couldn't deny it; it was just as heavenly as the first time they kissed.

"And if I did?" Kori asked.

"Well I was hoping that maybe you could give me one more shot at a proper date? Kori I would do anything for you to take me back and I can see that I moved way to fast before. I am willing to take it slow this time. So what do you say? Will you do me the honour of going out with me? Is love for us to be a family.." Richard said.

Kori sat there for a while as she thought. She wanted so desperately to say yes but this part in the back of her brain kept nagging about what Richard had done to her and how much he hurt her.

"I'm sorry." She finally said and the disappointment on Richards face stabbed at her heart. "Woah before you get all sulky, let me finish. I was going to apologize for thinking so long; I would enjoy a date very much." Kori finished a smile.

Richard's entire face lit up and he bounded over to Kori and pulled her into his embrace. He hugged her and gave her a quick kiss before he turned to leave.

"I'll make sure you won't regret this Kori, this will be the best night of your life!" He called as he opened the door.

He quickly jogged down the steps as he pulled his phone out to make the plans. Kori went over to the door and closed it while she giggled. It was so heartwarming when Richard was happy. Kori went over to the bed to lie down but after lying under the covered for a while, she realized that all she could think a kit was the date and she knew that a nap was futile.

"So what is this news?!" Karen shouted to the girls as she walked into the house.

"Oh yes Rachel I have been dying to know!" Kori wholeheartedly agreed from her seat in the living room with a pint of ice cream in her hand.

"Ok Karen come sit down." Rachel said.

"Oh if she is making us sit, it must be big." Karen said as her eyes widened.

"Well you'll never know unless you sit down." Rachel drawled.

Once everyone was seated Rachel took a deep breath and began. "So you remember how I caught him at the jewelry store with Tara? Well it turns out he was there looking for an engagement ring for-" Rachel was interrupted by Karen's gasp

"That little grass stain was going to propose to Tara while dating you?" She nearly shouted.

"No now shut up and stop interrupting me." Rachel said with a glare.

"As I was saying, he was looking for an engagement ring for me." Karen was about to say something when Rachel glared at her, effectively shutting Karen up. "I guess he wanted a girls opinion on rings so he asked Tara for help."

"But why her? You and Tara are total opposites and don't have the same taste in anything. And why didn't he ask us?" Kori asked.

"Well this is Gar we are talking about, he isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed." Karen said with a chuckle.

"He said he didn't want you guys to tell me about it and he thought all girls liked the same kind of jewelry, you know, flashy." Rachel continued.

Kori giggled "Rachel you hate flashy jewelry."

Rachel smiled and replied "I know but oh well lets continue with the story. I guess he called Dick and Vic and they had a guys night out and while they were out he told them everything. Dick and Vic then begun scheming up ways to get us back together which is when Dick told me I was going on vacation. I thought he was just trying to get me out of the house so he could talk to Kori but when I got to the airport I saw Gar standing at the gate waiting for me."

Kori gave an "Awwwwe!"

While Karen snorted and said "I'm shocked you didn't leave."

Rachel gave some what of a sheepish grin and said "I tried, I told him I didn't want to see him and threatened to kick his ass to hell and back but he kept trying to convince me to go on the trip and he would show me that it was worth it. I am chalking it up to temporary insanity that I agreed to go but looking back, I'm sure glad I did." Rachel finished

"So did he propose?" Kori asked.

Rachel answered by holding up her left hand and showing off the ebony opal ring that sat on her ring finger. Kori and Karen squealed and tackled Rachel into a group hug and for once, Rachel let it happen. Well for a few moments at least. She finally detached herself from the two and watched as they continued to squeal and hug. Rachel noticed the tears in Kori's eyes and became concerned.

"Kori this is a happy moment, why the tears?" She asked.

Kori pulled Rachel into a bone crushing hug

"I'm just so happy for you!" She wailed.

Karen snickered "Geez Kori, hormonal much?"

Kori pulled away from Rachel and tried to stop the tears as she wiped her face.

"Oh I apologize, I am just so happy." Kori said, still blubbering.

"It's ok Kori, Karen was just playing, this a happy occasion and I'd be worried if you didn't cry." Rachel said with a warm smile.

Karen looked at the two other girls.

"Look at us, one is getting married, the other has a baby on the way and I wouldn't be surprised if Vic was working up the nerve to ask me to marry him." She said with a laugh. "We are so grown up now!"

The girls burst into laughter and hugged one last time. After a couple of heartbeats they decided to sit back down and continue their girl talk.

"So Kori, what up with you and Richard?" Karen asked with eager eyes.

"There isn't much as of now. There were some complications with the baby while Rachel was gone and the doctor has put me on bed rest. Richard was going to help me but now that Rachel is back, I wouldn't be surprised if he went back to Gotham." Kori answered with a gloomy look on her face.

"Nonsense Kori, there's no way he'd leave you and the baby here alone." Karen said with a hard look "And if he did, we'd have to drag his ass back here." She continued.

"Well I hope he does actually want to be here." Kori said and her face suddenly brightened

"He did ask me on a date earlier." Rachel and Karen beamed at Kori

"That's great!" Karen said "Where is he staying?" She asked.

"At a hotel. He was going to stay here while Rachel was away but now she has returned and I don't think he wants to step on anyone's toes." Kori answered.

"Actually that was the next news I was going to tell you.. I'm moving in with Gar." Rachel said.

"Oh Rachel that is glorious!" Kori said with true excitement but it quickly turned to panic.

"But I do not have a place of my own yet." She mumbled.

Rachel smiled at her.

"Do you really think I would kick you out? I am keeping this apartment until you are able to find a place of your own. You know from what I've heard Dick is looking for an apartment, maybe you can be his roommate." Rachel suggested with a blank face.

Karen however could see right though Rachel's face and knew what she was planning.

"Hmm, I guess that could be an idea." Kori thought out loud.

A flash of excitement passed through Rachel's eyes as she found her plan coming together.

"I will have to think about it. I will miss having you as a roommate though." Kori said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Oh I will too but we will be in the same city now and we will see each other all the time." Rachel said as she gave Kori a quick hug.

"True." Kori finally agreed.

The girls continued to chat about their boys and their plans for the future well into the night and as they settled down to sleep, Kori thought of her upcoming date and fantasized about living with Richard.

* * *

**Next chapter: Bed rest life and the date!**


	16. Chapter 15

**(A/N): I am sad that this story is coming to a close! Only a couple of chapters left but the good news is that I already have a new story up on my page so I would love it if you guys would go give it a chance :) As always please leave a review so I know if I need to fix something and enjoy! -Darkrubie**

* * *

The next couple of weeks seemed to blur by as Kori relaxed with Richard. She thought bed rest would make things incredibly boring but Richard found different ways to keep her entertained. They usually snuggled in Kori's bed as they watched movies and Kori couldn't help but love every second that they were embraced. She also couldn't help but wonder when their date was going to take place. The anticipation was killing her!

"Someone is deep in thought." Richard chuckled as he looked down at Kori.

They were currently watching her favourite movie, "The Princess Bride." in Kori's room. She had her head on Richard's chest as his arm was wrapped around her.

"Just thinking about how nice these past few weeks have been." Kori said with a smile.

"They have been pretty wonderful. It's nice seeing my little guy in there growing nice and big." Richard said as he pulled Kori off him.

He slid down her body and lifted her shirt which caused Kori's breath to hitch. She giggled when Richard kissed her belly and began to speak to their baby.

"Hey little guy, I'm glad our little talk worked and you're being nice to momma."

Their little peanut kicked where Richard rested his face.

"What is this talk of which you speak of? I have never witnessed this." Kori asked.

"Hey lady, it's my baby time. I'll answer your questions after." Richard said but Kori caught the teasing look in his eyes.

He continued to whisper to their child and Kori could feel the kicks as if Peanut was responding. After a few more minutes Richard kissed her belly again and said

"Well go to sleep little guy, it's daddy and momma time."

Kori giggled

"You do know Peanut doesn't take orders yet right?" She asked as Richard climbed back up to the head of the bed and pulled Kori to him again.

"Oh really? You fell asleep during a movie last week and I took a moment to talk to our little guy and I told him if he didn't start shaping up and being nicer to you, than he would be in big trouble." Richard said with a smirk.

Kori laughed "Oh Richard! Already being the stern disciplinarian."

Richard chuckled "Well of course. One of us has to be. You'll be the softie who lets him sneak cookies before dinner." He teased.

"Are you going to be disappointed if you find out it's a girl?"

"Not at all. I am going to love this baby even if it comes out with scales and green skin." Richard said as he kissed the side of her head.

"Good, I am excited that we get to find out tomorrow. Are you sure you can't tell me anything about what's going to happen tomorrow?" Kori asked as she intertwined her fingers with Richards.

"Nope, sorry my dear but it's a surprise." He said with a grin.

"And what of our date? When is that supposed to take place?" She asked.

"Ah yet again, it's a surprise but I promise it will be very soon." Richard said and then laughed when he saw the displeasure on Kori's face.

"Just trust me my lovely love. You won't regret the wait, now let's continue the movie."

He smiled when Kori *Humphed* and turned back to the movie. It wasn't long until Richard could hear her soft snores so he snuggled her closer and he too fell asleep not long after with thoughts of how nice it was to finally be close with Kori again.

* * *

Richard woke to the sound of Kori's laughter floating up from downstairs. He rolled over and looked at her clock and saw that it was going on 10:00 AM. Her grumbled and rolled out of bed and to the shower. People would be arriving for the baby shower soon so he was in and out in 10 minutes. He dressed even faster and hurried down the stairs. Kori was sitting next to Vic. Vic saw Richard come down and sent him a smirk as he put his arm around Kori and pulled her closer for a hug. Richard simply laughed because he knew that Vic was no competition. Vic was like an older brother to Kori and he took that roll very seriously plus if Karen ever caught a whiff of infidelity, she would end him. He simply loved trying to tease Richard though and tried every chance he got. Kori turned at the sound of Richards laugh and her smiled even seemed to brighten when she saw Richards face.

"Greetings Richard!" She beamed at him.

"Yeah nice of you to finally grace us with your presence ya spiky haired little butt." Vic called out.

"Har har Vic. You know I haven't spiked my hair up in years." Richard replied.

"Yeah too bad because we all know how much Kori loved it when you did." Garfield yelled as he walked in the door.

Everyone in the room laughed when Kori's face turned red except for Richard and Rachel.

"Alright quit teasing. We are here to celebrate new life, not make fun of Kori." Rachel drawled. "Now I have different coloured pacifiers on a necklace. I want everyone to pick the colour you thing the babies gender is. Of course it's pink for girl and blue for boy." Rachel continued.

Everyone but Kori jumped up and grabbed their necklace. Richard, Karen and Vic picked blue while Kori and Gar picked Pink.

"Later on when we are ready for the cake we will find out the gender. The frosting inside of the cake has the colour of the baby's gender." Rachel called out.

"Game time!" Garfield screeched and hopped up off the couch.

Since they all knew Kori was going to have a scheduled C-section they all too bets on how big the baby would be. They put all the guesses on a giant sheet of paper and taped it to the wall so when they welcomed the baby home, they would see who was right. Kori couldn't help but grimace when she saw that Garfield guessed 10 lbs. Next they decided to open gifts.

"Friends, I thought we agreed that no presents would be given!' Kori exclaimed.

"Aww Kor come on, everyone loves opening presents, especially if they are cute baby clothes." Karen said and her words seemed to convince Kori.

"I do love clothes!" Kori said with a smile as she ripped into the bags which caused everyone to laugh.

There were all sorts of outfits, some little blue onesies, green pyjamas, and a little sailor suit but there was one thing that caught Kori's eye and she instantly fell in love with. Rachel had gotten her a tiny white dress that was covered with little robins carrying different coloured daisies in their beaks. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it and she turned to Rachel and threw her arms her.

"Oh Rachel it is beautiful! I seriously hope this is a girl now; I can just picture her coming home in this outfit. I am ready to cut into this cake, help me up!" Kori said as she struggled to get up.

Everyone started laughing as Richard helped her. They all gathered around the cake as Richard and Kori picked up the knife. They both held onto it as they pushed the blade down into the cake and cut out the first slice. When they pulled the knife out a little bit of frosting came with it and everyone cheered as they looked down at the pink covered knife.

* * *

The party ended a few hours after they cut into the cake. Everyone congratulated them gave them well wishes. Bruce even called to ask how the party went and apologized that he wasn't able to make it. They told Bruce that he had a granddaughter on the way and Kori swore she could hear him get a little choked up. She sighed and rubbed her now 37 week pregnant belly as she thought of how amazing everything went that day. She didn't know how the day could get any better but as she smelled some heavenly scent wafting in from the kitchen she started to see how it could get better.

"Richard what are you doing?" Kori asked as she waddled into the kitchen.

She giggled when she saw his apron tied around his hips and his face had a bit of flour on it.

"No no no! You're supposed to be upstairs missy. This is for our special date night now shoo!" Richard said as he made shooing motions with his hands.

Kori giggled and stood there. He finally sighed and started directing her out of the kitchen.

Kori used all her weight to stop him and whined "But Richard, I am so hungry! I simply can't go on!" And she suddenly somewhat collapsed against him, knowing he would catch her.

"Oh I know you're playing. Go put your feet up, you were saying your back has been hurting all day and the excitement has given you some contractions so I want you to relax. Now go sit please." Richard insisted as he kissed her temple.

Kori dramatically sighed and said "Fine." which caused Richard to laugh.

"I promise dinner will be done soon and when it is I will come and get you." He said.

Kori had to actually agree with Richard. Her back was killing her and her contractions were pretty uncomfortable.

She went over to the couch and put her feet up then called out to Richard "Do you think you could bring me some water? Maybe I'm simply a little dehydrated and that will help with the contractions."

"Of course my lovely, hang on!" Richard called back.

He quickly brought her a huge glass of water which Kori sipped at. The contractions seemed to be a little more bearable and soon Kori fell asleep as she waited for Richard.

* * *

Richard walked into the living room and smiled down at a sleeping Kori. He hated to wake her but he was feeling rather proud of the chicken parmesan he made and he wanted to see her enjoy it.

"Kori sweetie, dinner is ready." He said as he nudged her.

Kori grumbled something and it took her a few moments to finally open her eyes.

"Oh Richard I apologize, I did not mean to fall asleep." She said as she tried to sit up.

Richard chuckled as he helped her up "No worries my lovely, I know his hard it is for you to sleep now. Are you ready to eat?"

"Goodness yes! I am starving!" Kori exclaimed and she waddled to the kitchen as fast as she could.

Richard was surprised to see that she was sitting at the table before he was even in the kitchen.

"Man she really must be hungry." Richard thought to himself.

He served out the food and couldn't contain his mirth as he watched her eat. After a few minutes she seemed to realize how she was behaving and slowed her eating.

"Sorry, I was really hungry." She said with a face, reddened with embarrassment.

"No I'm sorry for staving you." Richard replied with a chuckle.

They continued to talk and eat for a while and soon Kori found that she was pretty full.

"Goodness Richard that was amazing, I don't know if I could eat another bite." Kori said as she put her fork down.

"Aww I guess I made your favourite razzelberry pie for nothing than.." Richard said

"Oh would you look at that, I think little Mar'i moved over and now I have room for pie." Kori said with an eager smile.

Richard chuckled until he remembered something she said.

"Mar'i?" He questioned.

"Oh I apologize I was simply thinking of names for her last night and that one just seemed to be perfect. I hope you don't mind that I paid respect to your mothers name as well as my countries native language. If you don't like it we can pick something else, I was simply thinking." Kori rambled on until Richard pulled her into his embrace.

"I love it Kori and I want to thank you so much for including my mother in our child's name." He said as he hugged her.

They stood there hugging for a few minutes until Kori gasped and they felt a warm liquid trickle down onto their feet. Richard looked down and he was too shocked to do anything.

He finally said "Shit, did I do that..?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Woot its baby time! **


End file.
